The Letter and The Second Letter
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Everyone knows about the letter. What happens when Tommy gets a second one? This time by a little girl wanting a new Daddy for Christmas? Tommy might need help with this one, particularly seeing has the little girl is a triplet. Oh! The mother is Kim herself, anyone else the problem? This is turning out to be a very interesting year... Rating cause paranoid.
1. Prologue: Wrong Address

**A/N: So, yeah, yesterday Catlovingmermaid, Stormyskies8, and I were going through Netflix romance category to see what cheesy Christmas Romance movies we could find. We found one called** _ **Dear Santa**_ **, we then read the summary. After the summary, Cat announced that it would make a good Power Ranger Story. We didn't have time to watch it; since we were waiting for a ride to this Christmas party we were invited to… So, I am going to attempt to write a Power Ranger Fanfic based off of the summary of a movie I've never seen before. With a little change in detail…instead of one little girl, it will be triplets. Umm, yeah. I've only seen the first episode of Dino Thunder, so I know the Mighty Morphin teams, and the Zeo team, though I never finished the first season of Mighty Morphin, and have not seen any of Zeo…so yeah. From Jason to Tanya, don't really know Aisha, will try to get her in…**

 **This is a work in progress. I don't know what's going on for sure. We'll figure it out together. Usually I do one update per month, but this is a Christmas story, so it will be updated more frequently.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except my OCs!**

Prologue: The Letter Delivered to the Wrong House

Tommy Oliver shook his head as he helped his best friend, Jason Scott, carry large bags full of Christmas letters to Santa into his small apartment. His other friends, Zack, Rocky, and Adam, were right behind him hauling more bags in. A loud thud sounded as Rocky kicked the door shut.

"Jason! Where do you want all this mail go in here?" Adam asked as he dropped his bag down.

"Right there by the door will do. Thanks guys. I thought that the post office was joking when they called me to tell me that Santa had a lot of mail this year." Jason looked over the six large red bags.

"Right. Now that we have finished hauling your mail, this little Santa's helper is late for work." Tommy smirked as he stretched out, knowing that his friends will accuse him of leaving them to do all the heavy lifting.

"What!? No way Tommy! You have to stay and help sort the mail!" Jason yelped indignantly.

"No! You're abandoning us!" Zack theatrically collapsed onto Jason's bright red couch.

" _Tommy_! You can't leave us at the mercy of Jason!" Rocky comically widened his eyes in mock horror.

"You are leaving, right before we do the biggest job as Santa's helpers!? I thought you had more loyalty than that Tommy!" Adam threw his arms out wide to gesture at the bags of mail.

"Yes, the downfalls of actually having a real job. I get to miss the girls when they come over to help sort mail." Tommy drily intoned, watching their faces slowly catch on to what he was saying.

A yelp immediately escaped Jason as he promptly lounged forward to start cleaning his bachelor's pad. Shaking his head even harder than what he had done before, Tommy walked outside.

Pausing at the apartment door, he turned to face his scrambling friends, "Hey Jason? You do know it's only September right?"

" _Noo_!" Jason dramatically cried as Tommy closed the door behind him.

~Several Hours Later~

Tommy was exhausted as he dragged himself into his own apartment. Missing a hang out with most of his friends really bummed him out, but he had to get to work or else his boss would have gotten really grumpy with him. Grabbing his mail, Tommy flipped through it, looking for something of interest. After confirming it was just bills, a letter from Billy, and a post card from Tanya, who was expected back any day now, he went to toss it back on the counter when he noticed an envelope with sloppy handwriting. Puzzled, he tore it open. Scanning through it, he couldn't quite make out what it said. It took some major translating in his head before he got the jest of it.

 _Dear Santa,_

 _All I want for Christmas is a new daddy. Mommy and daddy got a divorce earlier this year. I don't know what that is, but mommy says daddy is on your naughty list. Can you get us a new daddy in time for Christmas? With the best of luck, and Merry Christmas,_

 _Azura_

Tommy blinked slowly, before reaching automatically for his communicator. "Jason, we need to talk."

~Few Minutes Later~

"You interrupt our movie so you can tell us about this little kid that wants a new daddy for Christmas?" Trini, Jason's fiancé, demanded as she stood behind the rest of the girls.

Tommy swallowed hard as he realized he should have counted on his other friends being there. Because they were all there now. The girls, Trini, Kat, and Aisha, and then the boys, Jason, Zack, Adam, and Rocky. All standing in his apartment. The three girls looking quite furious and most likely ready to kill him. The guys were just amused.

"Trini, this little girl has a very big Christmas wish. And this Santa's helper is gonna help make it come true." Tommy looked pointedly at his friend, trying to swallow down the intense fear he felt directed at her.

"Look, Billy will be here first thing in the morning. How about you two go and visit her. Learn what her home life is like. What her mother is looking in a guy. That kind of thing." Jason rubbed his chin, his time as the red ranger seeping through right then.

"Wouldn't mind knowing what her mother meant by the naughty list comment." Tommy muttered as he looked down at the letter.

"It's settled then! You and Billy will go first thing in the morning." Jason lunged out of his seat, relief flashing across his face that he wouldn't have to deal with the impossible wish.

That night, Tommy dreamt about his old friend, and ex-girlfriend, Kim. She was upset about something, but wasn't listening to him at all. She kept turning away from him. He could see a bill in her hand. Tommy wished he could reach out to her, like he did before she broke up with him.

" _Tommy._ " Dream Kim suddenly whispered his name, as she snapped her head up to stare at him in surprise.

Tommy woke up with a loud gasp.

~Meanwhile Down In another Section in Town~

Kim whipped around to stare behind her. She thought she had heard Tommy sigh her name. But that was ridiculous. None of her old friends knew she had moved back to Angel Grove. The hospitable bill she had been going over fell out of her hand as she inched her way to the beat up, centuries old curtains hanging over the kitchen windows. Pulling them back, she confirmed no one was there. A groan escaped her as she ran her fingers through her hair quickly. Kim didn't have time for this. She needed to find a way to pay this bill. Her head snapped up as she heard soft footsteps headed towards her. Turning around, she spotted a green clad four year old boy with brown hair, rubbing sleep out of his green eyes.

"Mommy? Why are you still up?" He blinked sleep out of his eyes.

"Moss, you're supposed to be in bed. The doctors said…" Kim didn't finish her sentence, as the four year old gave her a knowing look.

"I'm in my PJs. That counts as resting." Moss sleepily mumbled as Kim scooped him up.

"Nice try. Back to bed for you. Mommy has work to do, ok?" Kim kissed the top of his head.

Kim walked back to the only bedroom in the small fixer-upper. Two little girls were already sleeping in the large bed, their brown hair falling into their faces. One girl was wearing blue, while the other was wearing red. Laying the boy between his two sisters, Kim tucked him in, a wry smile on her face.

~Next Morning~

Billy glanced down at the return address. There had to be a mistake. What mother in her right mind would raise her child here? The house needed for too much work. And there weren't any children in any of the houses. Just retired folks. Tommy suddenly snapped his fingers in Billy's face. Billy jumped, before looking at Tommy in annoyance.

"Just checking that you hadn't zone out there for a minute, Billy." Tommy shrugged before opening his door.

Billy quickly got out as well, snapping the car door shut behind him. Walking up the weed covered driveway, he scanned the house, noting everything wrong with it. Tommy rolled his eyes as he pushed the doorbell. A minute later, Billy felt like dying in shock when the door was opened by his old friend, Kimberly Hart. Shock crossed her face upon seeing them, before head snapping back, she suddenly yelled…

"What are you doing at _my_ house!?" Kim screeched loudly, glaring daggers at them.

"Umm, Kim, hey. Uh, you see, I have this letter and the return address; obviously we must have misread it or something." Tommy began sweating, fear flashing in his eyes.

"My letter! Do you work for Santa?!" A young girl suddenly materialized next to Kim. She may as well have been Kim's twin, with her doe brown eyes and brown hair. She was wearing a blue play dress that was rather scoffed up.

"What letter, Azura?" Kim turned to face the small child.

"My letter to Santa, Mommy! I asked him for a _very_ important present this year." The now dubbed Azura grinned at her brilliance.

"Ok, what did she ask for then." Kim turned to face him.

"She wants a…"

"Don't tell her! It's supposed to be a surprise!" Azura screeched loudly as she waved her arms around wildly.

"Azura!" Kim yelled, horror flashing across her face that her daughter didn't want her to know.

Before Tommy could decide to tell Kim what the letter said, a loud crash came from within. Followed by a loud screech.

"Mommy! Rose fell of the couch while jumping on it!" A little boy's voice erupted from inside.

Kim bolted back in, leaving the door wide open. Tommy and Billy quickly followed her to find two more kids by the couch. At least the little girl with brown hair and green eyes was next to the couch. The little boy version of her was standing on the furniture.

"Ijo Moss! Scarlet Rose! How many times do I have to tell you not to jump on the couch?" Kim scolded the children.

"But Mommy, I was bored. And Rose said it would be fun to…" The boy started to defend himself.

"Moss, just cause Rose suggested it, does not make it right." Kim pulled the lad down from the couch, looking highly exasperated.

"Ok Mommy. Who the visitors?" He turned to look at the two friends.

"Old friends of…"

"Santa!" Azura cut in, excitement gleaming in her eyes, "These are Santa's helpers… oh, I didn't catch your names."

"Tommy. And this is Billy. We actually knew your mommy back in Santa helper school. She was really good at it. Isn't that right Billy?" Tommy knelt down so as to be eye level with the child.

Kim stiffened when Billy declared his trademark 'affirmative' as he also knelt down to be at the children's eye levels.

"Cool! Do you know our names then?" The boy asked.

"Are we on the nice list? Cause Mommy says our daddy is on the naughty list." The green eyed girl asked.

"Uh…those two jobs are Santa's. Who see, his helpers look over his mail and collect the presents, and deliver them. We don't know anyone's names or which list they're on." Tommy answered while Billy blinked in shock.

"Oh. I'm Ijo Moss Powers! You can me Moss though!" Moss jumped up to grab Tommy's hand in a rather energetic handshake.

"I'm Scarlet Rose Powers. You can me Rose, everyone does!" Rose did a little curtsy, a toothy smile flashing them briefly.

"I'm the one who wrote the letter. Mommy named me Skyla Azura Powers. I go by Azura though." The last little girl introduced herself, before all three of them leaned in well, close…

And immediately held up four fingers each. "We're this many!" They proudly announced.

"Triplets?!" Tommy and Billy turned to face Kim, who merely shrugged.

 **A/N: Ijo is green in a different language, forgot which. I was googling different ways to say green in different languages. It came up. So, yeah, his name translates to Green Moss. Then there's Skyla Azura, or Sky Blue, then Scarlet Rose. Both of her names are shades of red. Then the color of their outfits… see any patterns? Poor Kim, looks like the gang knows where she lives, thank you Azura.**

 **SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 1: Billy abandons Tommy

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except my OCs!**

Chapter One: Billy abandons Tommy…

Kim did not know what to do. When she heard the doorbell ring while cleaning up breakfast, she thought it strange to say the least. So far, only her older brother knew where she had moved her small family to. Thus her surprise to realize it was Billy…with her ex-boyfriend, Tommy. To make matters even more interesting, apparently they were there because Tommy somehow got a hold of her youngest daughter's letter to Santa. Which she hadn't known about in the first place. What more, they had invented themselves into her home. A home that was full of unopened cardboard boxes. Kim was trying to figure out a polite way to send them on their way without upsetting her babies, when Billy suddenly jumped up to face her.

"It looks as if you just moved here recently, how about we help you with unpacking?" Billy didn't even wait for an answer as he immediately began opening a box marked bathroom.

Tommy quickly moved to him, winking at the triplets as he explained that Santa's Helpers were great at helping. Kim wanted to shove him out of her front door. Who did he think he was to waltz in here and charm his way into her life like they were still in high school?

"Tommy, I have to go. Jason needs my help with…something." Billy suddenly stopped unpacking the box.

"Oh? What is this something that Jason needs help with?" Tommy arched an eyebrow at the lack of information Billy was giving.

"Just something. I'll be back when it's done." Billy bolted out the door, not bothering to look back at the two exes.

"Wait! Billy!" Tommy jumped up and ran to the door. Yanking it open, he stared after Billy for awhile before turning back to Kim, "That was my ride home."

" _Wonderful_. If you don't mind helping with car seats, I can give you a lift home." Kim offered ride, wondering vaguely if Billy had planned this.

"That would be nice, once your unpacked." Tommy grabbed another box.

"What?!" Kim yelped loudly.

"Come on Kim, I took the Santa Helper Pledge. I can't leave until you're unpacked." Tommy winked at her, even as he jerked his head back to the watching kids.

"Fine. But this is _it_ , I don't do charity." Kim growled out as she grabs the box from him.

~Back with Billy~

"Jason! We have a _**PROBLEM**_! And her name starts with a K and rhymes with Tim!" Billy barreled into his friend's apartment.

Unfortunately, everyone was there discussing Tanya's newest hit song, well; it would be a hit once she publishes it. Which meant there were seven sets of eyes on him suddenly. The ex-blue ranger immediately blushed in embarrassment. Only for the blush to deepen as he realized that Jason had no clue what he was talking about, and was trying to figure it out. Thankfully, Trini was there.

With a loud whack, Trini smacked Jason on the back of his head. "Kim is here! And really don't see the problem with that Billy. I would just _love_ to see her again!"

"Right, is that before I tell you it was _her_ daughter that wrote the letter? Or after?" Billy rubbed the back of his head out of nerves over the explosion he was sure was going to happen.

"What!?" "Cool! I'm a uncle!" "No! you're not! I am!" "I call dibs on unclehood!" "When did this happen?" "She has a kid?!" "Sweet! We know who the next pink ranger is! She does like pink, right?" All seven former rangers talked over themselves in their excitement.

"Whoa there! One at a time! That and Kim has three kids. Let's see here there was Moss, Rose, and Azura was the one who sent the letter. Moss is the only boy. They all go by their middle names, and I can't recall their first names. Oh! I may have abandoned Tommy at her place…" Billy backed away for the outburst he knew Jason was going to have.

"You did what!? Billy! Tommy broke Kim's heart! She'll want him to leave ASAP!" Jason roared, Trini, Zack, and Aisha nodding in agreement, while the others looked on in confusion.

"Uh, Jason? You have to be confused. Kim broke up with Tommy through a letter." Rocky knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"No she didn't. Tommy sent her a letter breaking up with _her_." Aisha interjected.

"Who told you that?" Adam stared at his old friend.

"Easy, Kim did." Jason, Trini, Aisha, and Zack spoke in unison.

"We were with Tommy when he read the letter…out loud." Kat pointed out.

"Wait. If Tommy didn't breakup with Kim, and Kim didn't breakup with Tommy… who gained anything by breaking them up?" Zack glanced between his friends.

"Skull!" Everyone exclaimed, before charging off to find their frienemy.

~Back with Tommy and Kim~

Kim locked herself in the bedroom under the pretense of unpacking more boxes. It really wasn't fair. After she found out what _he_ had done, Tommy had to waltz back into her life. Her babies even took an instant liking to him. Ok, the last one wasn't something to be complaining about. He was amazing with kids, and she had been thinking about him when she named Moss… _snap out of it!_ Kim scolded herself, balling her fingers into fists. She got herself into single parenthood by acting out in anger; she could not act rashly. A loud knock came from the bedroom door.

"Kim? The kids say they've never been to the zoo before. If you give us a lift, I will gladly take them. Give you time to unpack without them getting underfoot." Tommy called through the door.

Kim promptly buried her face into her hands. _Why me?_ Straightening up, she pulled the door open. "Better yet, why don't I just tag-along? Since I know my kids and you don't."

"That won't be necessary. I can handle them." Tommy folded his arms in defiance.

"No, I insist. Besides, I have found keeping track of three kids outside of the home by myself near impossible. I'm going." Kim wanted to stop talking, before she dug her hole any deeper.

"If you insist. I know better than to argue with a pink ranger." Tommy swept his arms up and over, gesturing for her to go first.

…

Tommy never was so glad before to lose to an argument. Kim was right. Keeping track of all three was near impossible. They wanted to go in three different directions, all at once. Plus they were fast, really, really fast. Tommy gasped for breathe as he slowed down near the penguins. He could see Moss and Rose standing on tiptoe as they pressed their faces against the glass. A wry smile crossed his face as he realized they both appeared uninterested in going anywhere else for a while.

"Wait. Where's Azura?" Tommy froze has his brain finally caught up with what he was seeing. Two kids, not three. Groaning, he turned to face Kim, "We're missing one."

"Mmm." Kim hummed to herself before walking over and tapping Rose on the shoulder, "Rose, where's your sister?"

"Azura went to get food. Her hungry." Rose glanced up at her mother.

"It's getting late. The food courts aren't far from here. How about we go buy some lunch?" Tommy suggested.

"Like eat out?" Moss asked.

"Yes, if Tommy doesn't mind paying." Kim glanced over at him.

"Deal. Come on, this way!" Tommy swung Moss up on his shoulders before grabbing Rose's hand and leading them to the food court.

Just like Rose told them, Azura was there, biting her bottom lip while talking to a security guard.

"Azura! How about next time you let us _know_ where you're headed. Not just Rose. Ok?" Tommy let go of Rose to grasp Azura's hand.

"Ok. Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Azura looked down at her feet.

"It's fine sweetie. Just try to let one of us know next time. So, who's ready for lunch?" Kim hugged her small daughter.

"Me!" the triplets yell out in unison.

Tommy chuckled as he lowered Moss back down. They very quickly went through the food vendor's line, each one of the kids getting a souvenir water bottle. Each one in their assigned color, and shaped like their favorite animal. Choosing a picnic table to sit at, Tommy found himself sitting between Moss and Kim. Azura was across from him, and Rose was on the other side of her mother.

~Meanwhile with the Others~

Jason slammed on his brakes as he pulled up to his little sister's new home. If you could call it a home. The place needed serious fixing. Jumping out of the vehicle, Jason ran up the steps and rang the door bell. No one answered. Frustrated, he began ringing it like a madman.

"Jason! People are staring! Come on! Obviously, she's not home." Billy pulled him back away from the door.

"I don't get it! It wasn't Skull! We were so sure…and it wasn't him!" Jason bunched his hand into a fist.

"Ok, how about we discuss our plan on how to get Kim and Tommy back together instead?" Zack suggested.

"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea! You get started; I promised Tanya I'll pick her up from the airport." Adam jumped at the idea of the two exes getting back together.

They were still nowhere near knowing what happened all those years ago. As they discussed what to do, none of them noticed the shiny black sports car drive slowly by…

 **A/N: SkyTalon**


	3. Chapter 2: The Incrediable Uncle Skull

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Two: The Incredible Uncle Skull

~With Jason~

It was sunset by the time they found Tommy and Kim, together with three exhausted four year olds leaving the Youth Center. Jason stopped to stare as he realized that Tommy was carrying two of the kids while Kim had one of them. Moving in synch, they buckled the kids in, when Tommy went to climb into the passenger seat; Jason quickly called out to him. Startled, he turned to look around. Upon seeing Jason waving him over, he said something to Kim, before closing the door and heading over to Jason. Kim pulled out of the parking lot as she headed back home.

"What's ya doing here?" Tommy leaned against the bright red truck.

"I could ask you the same thing. We swung by Kim's house after we interrogated Skull, only you weren't there." Jason secretly turned on his communicator.

"Uh? Oh, we went to the zoo." Tommy waved the obvious interrogation to the side.

"New question. How did the zoo turn into the Youth Center?" Jason knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Umm…"

~Flashback~

"So, Ernie is back at the Youth Center…" Kim shifted awkwardly as she tried filling in the silence that was building up between them, now that the kids were distracted by the monkeys.

"Hmm, haven't seen him in awhile. Has he met the kidlets?" Tommy leaned against a wall, watching the kids with a keen eye.

"No, why?" Kim arched her eyebrow at him, confusion dancing in her eyes.

"He likes kids. And we were some of his best customers…" Tommy glanced sideways to see if Kim caught on to what he was saying.

Kim nibbled on her bottom lip as she considered the pros and cons of going to the Youth Center. Finally, after about two minutes, she nodded her head yes. "I would love to see Ernie again. But! I won't go unless you will take me to the Adult Halloween Dance as your date." Kim gave him her challenging stare.

"A date? Hmm, I believe Ernie is the one selling tickets… sure thing. I'll buy the tickets while we're there." Tommy stuck his hand out to shake, amusement flashing in his eyes as he realized that Kim hadn't expected him to agree.

"Where am I going to find a babysitter?" Kim asked nervously.

"I'll ask David." Tommy grinned at the thought of his brother's reaction to being asked to babysit.

"Who's David?" Kim asked.

"My long lost brother. He's pretty cool. Knows who we are, were." Tommy quickly corrected himself; they were _former_ rangers, not current.

~End Flashback~

"Not entirely sure how that happened. Are you going to bring Trini to the Halloween Dance?" Tommy glanced over to his best friend.

"Yeah. Why you asking?"

"No reason. Can you give me a lift home?" Tommy climbed into the truck, "Now then, did you say you interrogated Skull!? How'd that go?" Tommy whipped around to stare at Jason.

"Well, it went great." Jason responded as he pulled out of the parking lot.

~Flashback~

"Turn here! That's Skull's house right there!" Rocky leaned over Jason as he pointed to the house with a white picket fence and…were those toys?

Jason parked his truck quickly, and jumped right out. He impatiently waited for the others to get out. Soon the former rangers were converging on the door. Without pause they rang the doorbell, and immediately barged in.

"Skull! We need to talk!" They angrily yelled.

"Sure thing guys. Just, can you not yell? Two of the babies are taking a nap. And I rather they don't wake up…Jimmy! Can you get sissy's bottle." Skull walked into the room carrying a screaming baby girl.

A small boy that was playing nearby promptly bolted into the attached kitchen. Jason felt his mouth drop as he realized that the room they were in was filled with children ten years of age and younger.

"Umm, did we come in at a bad time?" Zack stared at the army of kids.

"Oh no! I'm just on kid watch today." Skull smiled warmly at them.

"Uh…kid watch?" Aisha blinked slowly as she tried to wrap her head around Skull being with so many kids.

"Yeah, kid watch. Those two over there are Bulk's. This one right here is mine. The rest are my nieces and nephews. Can I help you with something?" Skull asked as he readjusted the screaming child.

"You can explain why you did it." Trini kept calm, even though she was simmering with anger.

"Wait. What did I do again?" Skull narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"You wrote the letter that Tommy received, that was Kim breaking up with him!" Jason yelled, not wanting to be calm at all.

"Wait! You mean someone broke them up? That wasn't Kim's doing?! Oh boy! I hope you find out whoever it was that did that!" Skull went wide eyed with shock.

"Wait, you mean it wasn't you?" Billy interrupted, surprise flashing across his face.

"No. Why? Did you think it was me?" Skull asked.

" _Whaat_ , of course not! We just wondered if you have any idea who could do something like that." Adam switched what was going on very quickly.

"Well, seeing as I didn't realize that was going on, I'm clueless. Sorry." Skull apologized.

"No, we are sorry for bothering you. We'll go now." Jason took a deep breath as he gestured for his friends to start heading out.

~End Flashback~

"Really? That's good. So, what were you interrogating Skull for anyways?" Tommy hummed as he leaned back against his seat.

"No reason. Why were you in the Youth Center?" Jason prodded.

"No reason." Tommy shot back.

A soft hum escaped Jason as he quietly drove back to the apartment buildings that he and the rest of his friends were renting from. Tommy reached over and started flipping through the different radio channels, looking for something to break the silence. Only to hurriedly turn the radio off upon realizing that every channel was playing a breakup song, in which one of the exes wants the other back. Jason snorted at his luck. Flipping on his turn signal he glanced sideways at his friend.

"It's a sign. You should get back together with Kim." Jason flipped the radio back on.

"No thank you. I am fine without her. Besides I have a date for the Halloween dance." Tommy casually mentioned.

"You what!?" Jason slammed on his brakes, shock flashing across his face.

"Yeah, this really cute lady at the zoo asked me out." Tommy watched Jason's reaction very closely.

"And you said yes? Do you even know her?" Jason demanded, his brows furrowing in fury.

"Of course. I went to school with her. Super cute in my opinion. Of course this is probably a onetime thing." Tommy frowned as he realized that he had no idea what Kim expected from this date.

"Of course." Jason drily intoned as he parked in his parking slot.

"Thanks for the ride! See you around!" Tommy jumped out the truck and immediately headed inside.

The second Jason was sure he was out of ear shot, he called Trini.

"Trini. Someone asked Tommy out on a date, and it's not Kim!" Jason freaked out, hyperventilating over the idea of his best friend going out with someone that was not Kim.

"Jason, breath. I'll go over and talk to Kim. She probably saw who it was. In fact, I'm in route to her house right now. See you later." Trini quickly calmed Jason down, while seething to herself that their mysterious disappearing hadn't ended up with Tommy asking Kim out.

~With Trini~

Trini hung up her on her fiancée rather quickly, before turning into Kim's driveway. Turning her car off, she took a deep breath. This was going to get interesting will quick. Walking to the door, she rang the doorbell. Kim opened it looking like she had been to the moon and back, and was planning a return trip.

"Hey Kim. Can I come in?" Trini asked as she hugged herself against the chilly night air.

"Sure thing. The kids are asleep. At least, I'm presuming that you were with Jason when Billy ran off." Kim closed the door behind the former yellow ranger.

"Yeah, about that. Umm, Tommy told Jason that some girl asked him out while you were at the zoo. Any idea who it was?" Trini immediately realized her mistake, she brought up the ex-boyfriend first thing.

"No. it must have happened when I was asking this really cute boy out to the dance. He said yes. Though that does explain why Tommy was planning on being busy that night. He said he'll contact his brother for me, to see if he can't watch the kids." Kim happily babbled, unaware of her friend's face paling with every word that exits her mouth.

"I see. Say, how about I come back tomorrow to meet the kids?" Trini fought back tears at the idea of some guy that wasn't Tommy going out with Kim.

"Sure thing. Just, I'm busy in the afternoon…so why not the morning?" Kim smiled warmly at her old friend.

Trini left the house with a lot more on her mind than when she first entered it.

~Next Day, Afternoon~

"Ok, Tommy. What's this big surprise you have in store for me?" Kim laughed as she buckled herself into the passenger seat.

Ernie had after a brief private conversation with Tommy offered to watch her kids while Tommy shows her something, important. She had no idea what it was.

"You'll see. You did remember to be prepared for hiking, right?" Tommy paused as he glanced sideways at her.

"Yes. Trini was confused about it though. And she kept asking why Ernie was watching my kids today. They can't keep their mouths shut when they get excited about something." Kim calmly talked to Tommy, as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Especially Azura. She certainly likes to talk to people. Hold on, the road is about to get bumpy." Tommy tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he turned onto a lesser used side road through the mountains.

"Mountains? Isn't the Command Center up this way? Well, what's left of it." Kim arched an eyebrow.

"Interesting thing that I found out, that none of the others know about. Ernie is a retired power ranger from Zordon's home planet. He helped me a lot after Zordon passed away. The two of them were cousins, literally. And inseparable apparently. They did everything together. Ernie knew a way to bring Zordon all the way back. No more giant floating heads. We fixed up the command center into a very nice manor for him to live in. The plan is to surprise the others with it later, possibly Christmas." Tommy glanced over to see her reaction.

"Zordon's back? Wait, when Zordon creepily announced that he has been watching us, did he really mean Ernie told him about us?" Kim knitted her eyebrows together.

"Both. He's been personally watching you since your visit to the past. And Ernie noticed the potential of the others and told him." Tommy smiled as he reached the end of the road, parking the jeep.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kim lounged out of the jeep to start up the trail.

Several minutes later found the two of them sitting across a bald, skinny version of Ernie, inside of a large sitting room. Power Ranger memorabilia decorated the entire house, not the room. The house. There were also several pictures of them in their civilian forms, and some were they weren't wearing their helmets. All smiles, in all of them. Kim smiled fondly as she spied a picture of her and Tommy sharing their first kiss.

"It's good to see you again, Kim." Zordon spoke, his voice still being the deep powerful she knew and trusted.

"It's good to see you too Zordon. Why didn't Ernie reveal what he knew to us?" Kim was puzzled about that part.

"I asked him not to say anything. He was to help cover you guys in your civilian forms." Zordon stated.

"Reason why he didn't question me about why I needed that piece of fruit. Then, when he saw you later, in case someone heard about the parrot, he gave you another piece of fruit." Tommy explained quickly to Kim.

"Oh. That, actually was brilliant of you two." Kim blinked, amazement filling her voice.

"Oh, that isn't even the beginning of it all. We happen to be known as master planners on our home planet." Zordon threaded his fingers together, a conspiring smile crossing his face.

"I am not so sure that I want to know about that." Tommy whispered uneasily to Kim, worry flashing in his eyes.

~With the Others~

"Wait…Ernie's babysitting Kim's kids?! Where she go?" Jason paced around the room in agitation.

"I don't know! Honestly, the way she was going about it, she didn't want me to know! Then Ernie said when she dropped the kids off, 'have fun kid!', a sign that she was going on a date, but I didn't see anyone there!" Trini wailed as she threw her hands in the air in despair.

Jason grinded his teeth together as he realized he needed to come up with an extreme plan to get his two friends back together.

 **A/N: Ta-da! What do you guys think their costumes should be? I have some ideas but want your input. The choices are:**

 **Their original power ranger outfits.**

 **A princess and her knight in shining armor.**

 **Please let me know which one.**

 **SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 3: Tommy Knows

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except my OCs!**

Chapter Three: Tommy Finds Out What Really Happened

~Three Weeks Later~

"Come on Tommy! Who's your date?" Zack pestered Tommy, while Jason laughed at him.

"I'm not telling. Really guys. You don't need to know my dating life. Besides it's only one date." Tommy vaguely wondered if the whole taking Kim and her kids off somewhere five times a week counted as dates.

"What if your costumes clash though? That would be a travesty!" Tanya grabbed a yellow sparkling dress that was labeled as a Tanya Sloan costume.

"You're not planning on going as yourself for the dance were you, Tanya?" Adam stared at his girlfriend.

"Of course not. I'm going as Aisha." Tanya rolled her eyes at what she thought was an obvious choice in costume.

"I'm going as Tanya." Aisha announced.

"Basically, you two are switching places for Halloween." Kat arched an eyebrow.

"Of course! Yellow power!" The two former yellow rangers fist pumped each other.

Tommy shook his head as he looked over the costumes on display. Zordon had told Kim and Tommy not to worry about costumes; he already had very realistic power ranger costumes that they could pick from. He really was only there because his friends dragged him off, supposedly so that they can buy their costumes together. Of course, so far he wondered if he should warn Kim what they think she was going as. Of course, they could just love the medieval costumes. Zack snagged a purple and black jester outfit.

"Hey! I think I found my costume!" Zack held it up in front of him.

"Cool! Look at all these musketeer outfits. There's enough here we could all go as musketeers. And in our colors too!" Jason pulled out one red and one blue musketeer outfit off of the rack.

Tommy shook his head as he slowly backed away, pulling his cell out. He quickly sent a text to someone, a wry smile crossing his face.

"Hey Tommy! Here's a knight in shining armor! And the decorations are green… where did Tommy go?" Rocky turned around to realize that their friend was not there.

All of the former rangers spun around, only for a fan of Tanya's to recognize her, leading to them fleeing the store with their purchases.

~Meanwhile with Tommy~

Tommy chuckled as he approached the kids section. There were several frantic mothers filling the aisles, their kids clogging the walkway. Of course, he was looking for a very specific mother and her kids. A grin crossed his face upon spotting Kim trying to, and failing at, convincing her daughters to pick out a princess costume. Tommy shook his head as he placed his hand on top of Moss's head.

"Need any help?" Tommy startled Kim.

"Tommy! But, how. In your text you said something about needing a diversion to get away from our nosey friends." Kim pulled her phone out, double checking the text message.

"I did. Advantage of having a famous singer for a friend. There's always a fan nearby trying to figure out if they are seeing things, or if the Tanya Sloan happens to be in the same store as them." Tommy grinned to himself.

"You told them that it was her. Didn't you?" Kim arched an eyebrow.

"Yep. So what do the girls wanna be for Halloween, if not a princess?" Tommy shifted so as to look better at the choices.

"I wanna be the red ranger!" Rose cried out.

"I wanna be the blue ranger!" Azura bounced on her toes.

"I wanna be the green ranger…if I can go trick or treating this year." Moss frowned as the uncertainty of whether or not he'll be healthy enough to go edging his voice.

"Hmm, I believe Grandpa Zordon might have something for you three…" Tommy glanced over at the now seething Kim.

"Tommy! You're supposed to be on my side!" Kim whined as she folded her arms crossly.

"Ok…but you know Zordon probably does have costumes tailored just for them, right?" Tommy arched his eyebrows, making a quick reference to the power ranger dress up box that Zordon had at his place for the kids.

"I blame him. He is the reason why my precious girls don't like anything girly. Oh no, it has to be _power rangers_ , or else it's not good enough for them." Kim grumbled as she started herding the kids out of the store.

"Come on. While the others are on a wild goose chase." Tommy chuckled as they left the store.

~With the Others~

"How did we lose Tommy?! Ugh, we shouldn't have lost him. We _wouldn't_ have lost him if we had Kim with us!" Rocky grumbled as he kicked a loose stone, watching it skitter across the pathway.

The group of friends were strolling through the park in hopes of catching either Tommy or Kim, both of whom frequented the park frequently with her kids. After glancing around the near empty park, Jason sighed as he realized that they were not here.

"Where could they be?" Trini asked as she brushed shoulders with Jason.

"I have no idea."

~Back with Tommy and Kim~

"Thank you Zordon! Trust you to have _princess_ power ranger costumes. How did you even come up with this?" Kim oohed over the beautifully crafted outfits.

The red and blue ranger costumes had short ballroom skirts, and the masks had built in tiaras. The green ranger costume was an exact copy of Tommy's original green ranger suit, complete with a dragon flute. The only difference being that the mask was designed to look more like a knight's helmet, than the real deal.

"I figured that something like this would eventually come up." Zordon fingered the material, a fond smile crossing his face.

"Sweet. So, you said you had costumes for us?" Tommy was impressed with the forethought that the costumes required of his mentor.

"Of course. We have red, blue, and green. But I remember that there are also yellow, black, and pink rangers as well." Zordon opened up another trunk to pull out a pink queen ranger costume, followed by a black ranger king costume. A yellow ranger jester costume lay at the bottom of the trunk. "The yellow jester ranger costume is for Ernie. He asked. Are they ok?" Zordon handed them their costumes.

"Ok? They're perfect!" Kim squealed before tackling hugging Zordon.

A large grin crossed his face as he hugged her back. "I'm going to. Already working on my costume. You won't even recognize me."

"Zordon, how about we go there together. Meet up with Tommy." Kim suggested as she released him from her hug.

"Of course Kim." Zordon smiled as he imagined what her reaction would be at his costume.

Just then, Ernie walked in, chuckling about something.

"Zor? The kids found the cookie jar again." Ernie sat down next to Tommy.

"Right. I probably should stop them before they eat everything. Thank you, Ernest." Zordon stood up and moved to leave the room.

"Zordon! Wait! There's something you guys should know…" Kim waved for him to sit back down.

~With Jason~

Jason was stumped. Ernie wasn't at the Youth Center. Nor was Kim home. In fact, no one was where he thought they would be. And he needed to know if Kim needed his help with trick or treating next week. Or did she already have help? He stopped next to his truck to run his fingers through his hair. Kim and Tommy both have been rather secretive since they found out she was back in town. It would be fine, if they would stop going into lala land about whatever it is their not telling them. Climbing into his truck, Jason pulled out of the parking lot. He needed to get back to work. Whatever was going on with his best friend and little sister had to wait.

~With Tommy~

"I'm gonna kill him!" Tommy growled as he moved to leave the room.

"Tommy! Don't! I haven't heard from him in months, it's over!" Kim grasped his arm.

"I agree with…both of you." Zordon admitted, anger dancing in his eyes.

"Man, that must have been really tough on you. Especially with Moss." Ernie shook his head, realizing that once again that Kim had shown she was tougher than she looked.

"What if he shows up? He didn't seem too happy about getting a divorce." Tommy clenched his fist.

"Tommy. Chill. He doesn't know where I moved to. He doesn't know I even moved. The doctor suggested it after the divorce." Kim pulled Tommy into her lap.

"Ok, fine. I won't go hunting him down. Did he take any martial arts, or just gymnastics?" Tommy asked, ignoring the _seriously_ look that Kim was sending him.

"Tommy! His parents were against it." Kim mumbled the last part, even as a smirk crossed Tommy's face.

"I'm gonna regret this? Aren't I?" Kim mumbled as she buried her head in Tommy's shoulder.

 **A/N: Next stop, Halloween! Ok, so yeah, Kim knows who really sent the first letter. By the sounds of things it had something to do with the divorce…Zordon and Tommy wants to kill the guy to. Kim is trying to remain the calm one, but has to deal with their reactions. The gang has not found them yet. Things are going rather smoothly in my opinion. Apparently Tommy and Kim spend a lot of time together, without the others.**

 **SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 4: Halloween

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except my OCs!  
** Chapter Four: Trick or Treat!

~Halloween Day, Kim's House~

A groan escaped Moss as he curled up on the couch. He was still wearing his green footie pajamas, and his forehead was sticky with sweat. Azura and Rose were playing power rangers nearby, fully dressed for the day in their play dresses, in their respective colors. Tommy was sitting with Moss, cradling his head gently. He had arrived to find a completely distressed Kim near tears over the difficulty of being a single parent with a sick kid.

~Flashback~

Tommy vaguely wondered if the neighbors thought he was going to move in one day with a often he visited Kim and her kids. Turning his jeep off, Tommy climbed out and walked up to the door. Without too much thought about what he was doing, he walked right in, not bothering to knock or ring the doorbell. Immediately, he realized something was wrong. Rose and Azura were only half dressed, and Moss was on the couch crying in pain. A frantic Kim was trying to get a hold of the emergency room, and get the girls dressed at the same time. Shutting the door behind him, Tommy hurried into the room.

"Girls? Which one of you can get dress the fastest?" The words had barely left Tommy's mouth when both girls yelled me, and charged off to beat the other into their clothes.

Scooping Moss up, he felt his forehead and began cradling him, softly murmuring into the sickly child's ear. Relief flashed across Kim's face just as the call went through.

"Umm, yes my son Moss appears to be very ill at the…" Kim walked into the kitchen, nodding to Tommy, tears leaking out of her eyes.

~End of Flashback~

Tommy glanced over to the kitchen just in time to see Kim walk back into the room. Relief was flooding her very continence, a warm smile on her face.

"Thank you Tommy." Kim sat down next to him.

"No problem. So, what did the professional say?" Tommy shifted his position, gently moving Moss.

"It's just a flu bug." Kim brushed her hand along her son's forehead.

"Hmm, did you explain why you were so concerned?" Tommy leaned back, gently rubbing circles on the boy's arm.

"Yes. They said that taking that in account, if he isn't showing signs of getting better by tomorrow, or children's Tylenol doesn't work, to bring him in." Kim sighed as she closed her eyes, exhaustion clearly taking over.

"Go get some sleep. I've got this." Tommy nudged Kim off the couch, concern showing in his eyes.

"Thank you Tommy. I don't know what I'll do without you." Kim gave him a wry smile.

"Probably still be battling the girls with getting dressed while you're on the phone." Tommy chuckled as he waved her off.

Laughing, Kim headed off to bed for the much needed nap.

~With the Others~

"Tommy and Kim don't have costumes still!" Rocky began to hyperventilate, ignoring the annoyed looks everyone was giving him.

The power rangers were gathering at Jason's place to celebrate Halloween while they wait for the dance to start. Tommy had declined, insisting that he had promised Kim that he would help take the kids trick or treating. Though, the hangout was an all day thing, and trick or treating didn't start until dark, as a frustrated Trini had yelled at Tommy for several hours, during which he had disappeared. Something about meeting up with his date's father.

"Look. It could be that they went shopping with their dates, and that's why we haven't seen their costumes yet." Jason ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration.

"So…does anyone wanna guess you their dates are?" Tanya looked up from her newest song she was going over to look at them.

Instant groans. For the life of them, they couldn't figure out who the mystery dates were.

~Back at Kim's~

Tommy hurried to the door, presuming it was David standing on the other side. Instead, it was the red zeo ranger? Tommy arched an eyebrow, only for the ranger to pull his helmet off, revealing David.

"Let's do a reversal of this. Remember when you were me and I was you?" David walked in, closing the door tightly behind him.

"I thought I had traveled to the future and forgot about it." Tommy tugged his brother's ponytail.

A chuckle escaped David as he entered into the living room. Moss was now sitting up on the couch coloring in one of their coloring books, while the girls ate their dinner in front of the TV.

"Oh oh. Is Moss not feeling well?" David noted the lad was still wearing his PJs.

"Yeah. He still wants to go trick or treating though." Tommy counted in his down to when the kids would realize David is there.

"Uncle David!" The kids bellowed as they charged him.

David laughed as he scooped each one up, for a hug. The kids loved him, and his stories about the Zeo Power Rangers. For some reason, he knew a lot about them. David and insisted they called him Uncle David from the get go. Something about Sam seeing them with Tommy.

"Hey there! What have you three been up to?" David picked Moss up before sitting down on the couch.

"Loads!" Rose grabbed onto his arm.

"Oh?" David smiled as his eyebrow arched up at this statement.

Tommy wandered off to find his date in the kitchen, going over the trick or treating route that they had planned out. Kim grasped her hands in her hair, worry filling her eyes. Without looking up she spoke, "No matter how I do this. There is no way to shorten the route enough for my liking. I just don't want to leave Moss alone for too long." Kim handed the papers to him.

A hum escaped Tommy as he realized that she had a point. They were planning on stopping each former ranger's home, as well as the Truehearts, Tommy's parents, Ernie and of course, Zordon. And as Kim pointed out, a couple of those were technically outside of town. Tommy chewed his bottom lip as he contemplated an idea.

"What if I carried Moss? He's been doing much better." Tommy suggested, knowing how much the kid was upset about missing out on the candy.

"You're right, let's go get our costumes on…by the way, when does David get here? He told me he was going as his 'little brother'." Kim stood up.

"Oh. He's already here. And by little brother, he meant Zeo Red Ranger. And it's the real deal, not a costume." Tommy fake groaned horror at this.

"Nice." Kim laughed out loud.

~Later, with Jason~

Jason sighed, so far, Tommy and Kim had not appeared for trick or treating. A family dressed like the rangers had shown up…he nearly died of heart attack when he saw them. They consisted of a young couple, their three kids, and an uncle. To make matters worse, it was time to leave for the dance.

"Jason! Time to go!" Trini yelled out suddenly.

"Coming! We're still picking Tommy up, right?" Jason asked as he walked up to his fiancé.

"Dude. I'm right here." Tommy suddenly appeared behind him.

"Umm, I feel like I've seen that costume before." Jason stared at the black power ranger costume that Tommy was wearing.

"Umm, Must be a popular costume this year then." Tommy headed out to the truck.

~At the Dance~

Jason chuckled as Billy explained to him, in detail, a very intense battle the Ninjetti rangers had after he left Angel Grove. All of the rangers minus Kim were gathered together by the bar. Ernie was nowhere to be seen. When suddenly out of nowhere, a second Jason appeared next to him. Alarm shot through him as he realized that they were both wearing a red three musketeer outfit. Slinging his arms around him, the new comer loudly greeted them.

"Jason! It's good to see you again! Oh boy, the whole gang is together!" His voice sounded slightly familiar.

"Umm, I don't know you…" Jason mumbled, even as he looked to Billy, who immediately shook his head at him.

"Now this is plain wonderful! You all together! Say, Tanya, Aisha? Why you switched places?" He turned to stare at the two girls.

Tanya immediately frowned. He shouldn't have recognized her. She was literally wearing Aisha's jogging pants and sweater, along with a wig. Aisha had decided to go with Tanya's newest dress, and a wig instead of the actual costumes.

"Everyone! Tanya Sloan is here! Live!" A fan screeched out, right before a mob of fans surrounded them.

"Run for the hills!" Adam yelled as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand.

"Sorry Tommy, looks like…where's Tommy?" Jason snapped his head around in panic.

~With Tommy~

"So…do you think we should tell them that was Zordon?" Kim asked as she sipped her cup of punch.

"When he told me he was going as Jason…I thought he meant that as in the original red ranger." Ernie muttered as he filled Tommy's cup back up.

"Yeah, well. We now know to question his costume ideas." Tommy shook his head in amazement.


	6. Chapter 5: The Tree

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!  
** Chapter Five: Thanksgiving with Friends, and Reunions

~Thanksgiving Day~

"Nononono! Place the table over there!" Jason nearly crashed as he dodged around the large table that Rocky was setting up.

"Dude! There's no room over there!" Rocky snapped.

"Guys! I need help here with the boosters!" Tommy called out as he juggled the three boosters.

"Whoops. Who left Tommy in charge of Kim's kids' seats, by himself?" Trini asked as she rushed to his side.

"I was kind of hoping that he would stop spending so much time with his girlfriend if he was helping Kim." Jason muttered to her.

A hum of agreement escaped her as she nodded in agreement. None of the friends were pleased when Tommy and Kim announced that their mystery Halloween Dates was now their boy/girlfriends. All of their attempts to push their friends together appeared to just do the opposite. The doorbell rang loudly as someone else arrived.

"I got it!" Zack bolted out of the kitchen to the apartment's front door.

A minute later, a small green clad bundle knocked himself right into Tommy. "We're here! Happy Thanksgiving! Can I sit by you?" Moss climbed up on Tommy, using him as a jungle gym.

"Moss! Get down! So sorry Tommy, I have taught him manners." Kim rushed over to pull the kid off of him.

"It's ok Kim. Do you know when they'll get here?" Tommy asked as he scooped up Rose in a bear hug.

"Dinner's ready! Honestly how long does it take to set the table?" Aisha walked into the living room, her eyebrows shooting up upon realizing that the task the boys were given was still not done.

"Umm…we'll get to it." Jason grabbed Adam and Rocky and dragged them off.

Kim and Tommy looked to each other and immediately burst out laughing. Confusion flashed across everyone's faces as they realized that they had no idea what was funny.

…

Jason sighed as he looked over the table. All of his friends were sitting down at their assigned seats, Tommy being next to Kim and her kids. And yet, everyone was there, including Sam and David, but they had two extra settings.

"Ok, is there a reason why there are two ext…" Jason never finished his sentence, the doorbell rang right then.

"I got it!" Azura jumped down and ran to the door. Opening it she yelled out something that caused the majority to choke out of shock, "You made it Grandpa Zordon!"

Billy jumped up out of his seat, only for the guy who had dressed as Jason for Halloween walked into the room. Without the wig, they all were able to recognize their mentor. Ernie followed him closely in.

"Hey guys! The original pink ranger and the original green, white, and the zeo red ranger…am I missing anything Tommy? Or is that all the rangers you've been?" Ernie sat down next to Sam, while Zordon sat next to Kim.

"But how? We _attended_ your funeral! And how does Ernie know?" Billy stammered as he looked between the two surprise guests.

"Ernie is my cousin. He kept an eye out on you for me." Zordon explained how Ernie knew.

"You forgot that he used to be a ranger too." Kim whispered to him.

"That too. I told Tommy, so that I could help him get over the pain of losing Zordon." Ernie nodded towards Tommy.

Chatter slowly started to build up, until it was hard to till when one conversation started and another ended. The kids squealed as David and Ernie entertained them. The night slowly crawled by as the rangers and their friends ate and talked. Finally, it was dark out and Kim excused herself so as to put her kids to bed on time.

~Two Days Later~

"Santa!" Azura pulled on Tommy's arm as she nearly bolted for it.

"Whoa there! Azura! There's a line to see him! How about we come back after lunch?" Tommy pulled her back to their small group.

"But…Mommy?" Azura turned to Kim.

"He's right. There'll be a smaller line if we wait a bit…besides, I thought we were buying new ornaments, for our tree that we will be buying tonight…" Kim nudged the young girl as she headed to the department store.

"Yeah! Power Ranger Perfect Christmas!" Moss jumped in the air, punching his hand up.

Squeals escaped his sisters as they entered the store. Within seconds they found where all of the power ranger Christmas ornaments was stored. The two adults quickly began scooping armfuls up and dumping them into the shopping cart. The kids stood still as they stared at the two former rangers. When they finished emptying the shelves, they went to the cash register to pay for their purchases. The cashier arched her eyebrows upon seeing all that they were buying, but didn't say anything.

Hurrying to Tommy's truck they dropped their purchases in the back and pulled out.

…

"That one!" Rose ran up ahead to one of the trees.

"No! That one!" Azura darted to another tree.

" _Girls!_ It's this one!" Moss tore off to a third tree in the lot.

"Kids! Stick together!" Kim yelled as she tried to figure out how to go after all three of them when they were scattered around in three different directions.

"Come on!" Tommy charged off after Rose, snagging her.

A loud squeal escaped both girls, signaling that Kim had grabbed Azura. Which left Moss. The two adults followed him through the dense wooded area, until they finally caught up with him. He was standing in front of a rather droopy tree with skimpy branches.

"Moss, we do NOT run off when out in public!" Kim scolded her son.

"But Mommy! This one's perfect!" Moss pointed to the tree.

"Umm…" Kim froze has she stared at the tree.

"He's right Mommy!" Rose danced around as she looked at the tree.

"It's perfect!" Azura squealed.

"I don't think they'll settle for another tree, other than this one. Besides, it's in your budget." Tommy nudged Kim gently, smiling at his girlfriend.

"Tommy… I have to agree with you. When are we going to tell the others we're official?" Kim leaned against his shoulder.

"We already did." Tommy nuzzled into her hair, watching the kids dance around the tree.

"I mean that has in, when we will stop pulling their legs." Kim chuckled has she grasped his hand, watching the kids squeal loudly when a worker came up and asked if they found their tree.

A few minutes later they were pulling out with the small tree in the trunk bed. As soon as they pulled up to Kim's house, they emptied all of their purchases into the house; they set up the tree in the living room.

"A little more to the left…perfect!" Kim clapped her hands together in excitement as Tommy set the tree up under her instructions.

"OK, ornaments up!" Tommy swung Moss up to put one of the newly bought pink crane ornaments up on a high branch.

Soon they were moving quickly, lifting the kids up and slipping into synch with each other as they helped the kids decorate the tree. Finally, only the tree topper was left.

"I don't remember buying a tree topper." Tommy scratched his head as he looked through the empty bags with no success.

"That's because Zordon gave me one that he made himself. See?" Kim pulled out a pink and green ranger tree topper.

"Wait…that's us, when we were younger." Tommy stared at the topper.

"Yes. That's why he made it. Do you want the honor Tommy?" Kim held it out to him.

"You know I do Beautiful." Tommy took the topper, a warm smile crossing his face.

Tommy bit his bottom lip as he carefully settled the tree topper onto the tree. Kim reached back and flipped the tree lights on. Immediately, the topper began using its bow and dragon flute to play _We wish you a Merry Christmas_.

"Yeah!" Moss clapped his hands.

"Pretty!" Rose sighed dreamily.

"Grandpa Zordon is the best!" Azura exclaimed.

Kim looked over to Tommy, catching is eye. "He sure is."

The five of them stood in front of the tree, the epitome of a picture perfect family.

 **A/N: SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 6: Six Days Till Christmas

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except my OCs!**

Chapter Six: Six More Days till Xmas!

~Kim's Place~

Billy chuckled as he helped Kim wrap up the last of the presents. The kids were in the living room chanting _six more days till Christmas_ , all the while skipping in circles. Well, the girls were skipping; Moss was sitting on the couch since he was sick again. All of the rangers were present, minus Tanya who was on a tour, and Tommy, who no one knew where he was. Jason had just got off the phone with David and Sam, both of whom have not seen him. Rocky and Zack were getting ready to go visit Zordon and see if their all knowing mentor was still all knowing.

"Kim! Billy! We're ready to go!" Zack called out loudly suddenly.

Kim looked up from the green ranger coloring book she was wrapping. "Drive safe! Oh! Don't forget, the house is where the Command Center used to be!" She called out suddenly.

"Hey, if you two are going, can you swing by the jewelry store to pick up my gift for Tanya. It's already paid for, just need to pick it up." Adam called out from the kitchen where he was stringing popcorn.

"Will do!" Rocky hollered back.

The sound of the door closing signaled their leaving. Silence fell as everyone concentrated on their different tasks.

~Zordon's Place, few minutes later~

Zack rang the doorbell, before walking right on in. It was a given fact that Zordon's place was a second home to all power rangers, whether or not they were on or off duty. The doorbell was so he knew they were there. Rocky walked past, sniffing the air. Turning, he headed down one of the hallways, following his nose. Zack hurried after him, grumbling something under his breath.

"Rocky! We're supposed to find Zordon and ask if he knows where Tommy is!" Zack hissed loudly as he followed Rocky into the kitchen.

"Oh? Did you lose him?" Zordon looked up from where he was stirring a new batch of Christmas cookies, another batch in the oven, and two more batches sitting out to cool.

"Yeah. Any ideas?" Zack asked as he nervously eyed his always hungry friend.

"Not really. Perhaps he went to buy some kind of romantic gift for Kim?" Zordon concentrated on his baking.

"Why Kim? He has a girlfriend." Zack pointed out as he pulled Rocky away from the cookies.

"Last I check he was back with Kim. Since Kim asked him out to the dance, and they've been going steady since then." Zordon looked up to see shock crossing their faces.

"Those two are a couple?!" Zack screeched in shock.

"Yes! Cookies!" Rocky reached for the sweets.

Zordon quickly swatted his hand away, "No Rocky. They're for Ernie's Christmas party."

"Is he too busy to make them himself?" Zack wondered aloud.

"No. I'm just the better baker out of the two of us."Zordon shoved a cookie in each of their mouths.

Zack's eyes went round as he realized that Zordon was right. He did make better cookies. "I'll tell the others to go for with all baking needs."

"Agreed. How exactly are you better than him?" Rocky swallowed the sweet sugar cookie.

"I was raised in a bakery. He was raised in the fashion world. Uncle Sol wanted him to be a model or fashion designer, but Ernie and Aunt Emma wanted him to follow his dreams." Zordon began scooping the batter onto a cookie baking tray.

"Ernie was almost into fashion?!" Zack choked out.

"Whoa. I think your family was a bit spread out in the career area. How did your uncle react to Ernie opening the Youth Center?" Rocky gaped at his mentor.

"Well…technically he doesn't know about that." Zordon turned bright red at the insubordination he was supporting.

"What! You, helping someone else rebel? What's next? We really are your kids and you just put us up for adoption?" Zack comically threw his hands in the air.

"No!" Zordon burst out laughing, "I meant that has in he died two years before the Center was opened. We were still in the planning phase."

"Oh…wait. _We?_ " Rocky leaned forward, eyebrow shooting up suddenly.

"Well, yes. Originally the youth center was going to be called Ernie and Zordon's Delicious Eats. But, then I got trapped in that time warp…so Ernie opened it up by himself. Honestly, we've discussed it, and we aren't going to change a thing. We like how it ended up as." Zordon smiled to himself. "Besides, I never would have been in a good position to train you if I was a co-owner to a restaurant."

"True. Come on. We promised Adam we would pick up his fiancé's present for him." Zack stood up as he stretched, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Adam is marrying Tanya on New Year's Eve, correct?" Zordon double checked when the wedding was.

"Yeah. And Trini and Jason are tying the knot two days before Christmas." Rocky nodded confirmation.

"Hmm, I actually received an invite from them earlier this week." Zordon pointed to the invite, drawing their attention to a request on the bottom of the invite.

"Trini wants you to walk her down the aisle instead of her father?" Zack gasped in awe.

"Oh. That is an honor usually reserved for the bride's father? I didn't know that. It seems to be that Earth's wedding costumes, compared to my home planet's, aren't quite the same." Zordon started, surprise flashing across his face about how strange her request was.

"We really should get going." Rocky eyed the cookies.

"Patience. The party is later this week. Now go before the store closes on you two." Zordon chased them out.

~Few Minutes later, Jewelry Store~

Zack crashed right into Rocky. They had just arrived at the store, and were headed inside. Zack started to open his mouth only for Rocky to clap his hand over it, a quick shh escaping him as he pointed…straight at Tommy. The former ranger was walking to his jeep, cradling a package in his hands as if it were the most precious thing in the whole world.

"You don't think…" Rocky whispered quietly.

"No idea. Come on." Zack rushed into the store.

They quickly approached the cashier and explained that their friend had ordered and prepaid for something and had asked them to pick it up.

"I see. What's his name?" she looked bored as she looked at the screen.

"Parks. Adam Parks." Rocky leaned across the counter.

"Hmm. I have it right here." She pulled out a small jewelry box.

"Adam's not planning on giving Tanya another ring, right?" Zack muttered to Rocky.

"Not sure. I don't pretend to read his mind." Rocky mumbled back, scratching his neck in the process.

"Wait. Tanya Sloan has a fiancée named Adam something…it's not your friend, is it?" the cashier was suddenly very interested in what they were picking up.

"Yeah, the four of us used to work together at this high end place. Hard to get a job there. You have to really impress the boss. Once you start working there though, everyone becomes your best friends, a second family basically." Zack tugged on Rocky, signaling they should go, before she announces to the world that they knew the famous singer personally.

They hurriedly left the store with Adam's purchase. Pulling out of the parking lot, they aimed for Kim's home.

"So, we never did discuss if we should tell everyone what we found out about Tommy and Kim. What should we do?" Rocky leaned back in his seat.

"I have no idea. We should come up with a big plan to tell everyone. Maybe, even lock them in a closet together?" Zack suggested as he drove the black car.

"Yeah…don't think that'll work. We need something bigger." Rocky sighed, mentally agreeing with Zack that they needed a big plan to tell the others this news.

~With Tommy~

Tommy eyed his wrapping abilities. He had wrapped all but one of his gifts for Kim. He just hoped she liked it, or else springing for the whole set was pointless. Standing up, he walked over to the window. He had spent the entire day buying gifts for his friends, girlfriend, her kids, and of course, house shopping. He found what that was just perfect. Apparently the current owners were power ranger crazy and each room was painted to represent one. Tommy just needed to talk the owners to sell it to him as is. It was perfect. He could already see it, three power ranger bedrooms for _his_ kids, a play room full of toys, everything was just perfect. If she allowed it. Tommy held the small black box up to his eye level. He'll know soon enough.

 **A/N: SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter 7: Here comes the bride!

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except my OCs!**

Chapter Seven: Here comes the Bride!

~Wherever Weddings Typically Take Place At~

~With the Girls~

Kim looked Trini over one last time. Trini was wearing a white ball-gown wedding dress with small yellow beads sewn into it. Yellow lace trimmed the elbow-length sleeves and neckline. As well as provided the veil and train. A saber tooth tiger head clasp was on the back of the gown. Kim looked up from the bouquet, which consisted of red and yellow flowers, with a few gold trimmings, when someone knocked suddenly at the door. Moving across the room, she opened the door to find Zordon on the other side, wearing a brand new tuxedo, complete with a red and gold tie. A nervous smile crossed his face.

"How do I look?" He glanced down at his dress shoes.

"You look wonderful Zordon. Really its Trini everyone will have all eyes on." Tanya swept over, her yellow bridesmaid dress swishing slightly as she moved.

"Don't! You will give me cold feet if you bring that up!" Trini squealed as she spun around to glare at her friend.

All of the female rangers, wearing bridesmaid dresses in their respective colors, burst out laughing at the look of terror on her face.

"Wow…Trini Kwan can face down Rita and her monsters, but the wedding march? Forget it!" Kat doubled over in laughter.

Aisha smiled sympathetically at her fellow yellow. Leaning over, she quickly slapped Kat in the back of her head.

"Ow! Aisha!" Kat squeaked as she jumped into the air.

"Kat…No laughing at the Bride!" Aisha bellowed.

Zordon shook his head as he watched them interact, more like sisters helping one another than old friends and teammates.

~With the Boys~

"I can't do this! This is totally ridiculous!" Jason paced in the small room right off of the chapel, worry sketching his face.

"Jase! Just take a chill pill will man!" Zack was standing next to Rocky, the two of them still conspiring about something.

"I have to agree…you're making me nervous about my wedding." Adam commented as he watched Jason pace around in the small room.

"That indeed will have interesting consequences, seeing has the press will be present at yours." Billy spoke up from the couch, reading something in his hand, not really paying attention.

Jason groaned, only to stiffen slightly as the door submitted his father in.

"Come on sport! Time to get going!" Mr. Scott clasped his large hand on top of his son's shoulder.

"Can I fight Goldar singlehandedly, without powers instead?" Jason muttered with dread.

"Uh?" Mr. Scott knitted his eyebrows in confusion, while his son's friends burst out laughing.

"Better not let Trini hear you!" Rocky sniggered.

One by one all of the former male rangers left the room, until only Zack and Rocky were left.

"So, I had this idea…what if Kim received a bouquet from a secret admirer, that's bond to send Tommy into a jealousy fit!" Rocky whispered into Zack's ear.

"True…but they could brush it off as they're good friends, and Kim's been hurt before." Zack shot that idea down, "Besides. Jason will go overprotective; hunt that guy down and everything."

"Point taken." Rocky shuddered.

~Several Hours Later, Kim's place~

"I'll never get this cake off!" Kim used her hands to brush at her cake covered dress, "Whoever thought having a food fight at a wedding reception is a good idea needs their heads check."

A burst of laughter escaped Tommy as he pulled a fairly good sized chunk out of his hair. "I believe it was Zack trying to stop Rocky from eating the cake before the bride and groom cut it."

~Flashback~

Rocky inched towards the cake, his mouth watering. Apparently, both the Kwans and Scotts thought Tanya was there to perform, surprisingly enough she had written a song that referred to her friends past as power rangers, but subtle so no one outside the circle knew what it was about. Rocky's hand darted forward, only for a black hand dart out of nowhere, stopping him.

"Hey! Zack!" Rocky exclaimed as he pulled his hand out of his friend's grip.

"Don't even think about it. No one gets cake till after the bride and groom get some." Zack hissed threateningly.

"So? Not like your gonna tell or anything." Rocky started to reach with his other hand.

Zack immediately zoned onto the hand inching forward, before flickering to the plate of nachos he was holding. With a quick shrug, he lifted his plate up and threw it at Rocky, yelling, "Food fight!"

"This is a wedding reception!" Mrs. Scott exclaimed.

A minute later, a slice of bread with jam hit Mrs. Scott right in the face. "Sorry mom! Come on! You guys gotta do better than that!" Jason hollered as he loaded his plate up with ammo.

All of the rangers, and Zordon, were ignoring the cowering guests while they threw food everywhere. Only Zordon, Zack, and Rocky noticed that Tommy was shielding Kim to the best of his abilities. Laughter roared from all of them.

"I didn't realize that you had food fights at your weddings!" Zordon flung a brownie at Tanya and Adam, the latter catching it in his mouth.

"Not normally… this is a traditional for _our kind of people_ wedding. Completely chaos!" Trini dodged a plate of nachos thrown at her.

Zordon nodded his head in understanding, before realizing that Jason was referring to power rangers. He immediately paled at that thought.

~End of Flashlights, Back not Lights~

"You're right." Kim started, the memory bringing the smallest of smiles to her face.

"See you at Ernie's Christmas Party?" Tommy asked as he opened the door for her.

"I would _love_ that." Kim declared as she walked in.

David quickly stood up, his eyebrow shooting up upon noticing the food covering them.

"You look like you were in a food fight, not a wedding for your best friends." David commented.

"Zack started a food fight. You know we're good friends when the groom and bride kept it going." Tommy informed his brother.

"Did the kids go down ok for you?" Kim asked, noting that the house was still in one piece.

"Yes. Are you sure you want to take them with you?" David asked as he nodded his head in the direction of the bedroom.

"Positive. Are those roses I smell?" Kim suddenly picked up the delicate scent.

"Yes. They arrived for you while you were gone." David pointed out the vase full of pink roses. "In my opinion, Tommy went overboard."

"I have to disagree with that. They're beautiful." Kim picked one of the roses up.

"I have to disagree with both of you. I didn't buy those." Tommy announced, wariness edging his eyes.

Kim's eyes went round upon hearing that. Sitting the rose down, she picked the card that came with the flowers. As her eyes scanned the note, the color in her face went away. "Tommy…its Him. He knows where I live. He didn't know I moved!"

"What?!" Tommy angrily took the card staring hard at it.

"Tommy calm down. You do not have laser eyes." David had no idea who it was that sent the flowers, though Kim and Tommy's reactions told him it could be a relative to Rita.

"Party. He's going to be at the party. We have to tell Ernie. And Zordon… and then bail me out of jail after I kill him." Tommy muttered angrily, still steaming as he paced with the note in hand.

"Tommy…you can't do that. I won't allow it." Kim rolled her eyes.

"But he…!" Tommy started to yell, only for Kim to raise her hand suddenly, stopping him.

"Tommy…he is going to a Christmas party being hosted by a _ranger_ family member, and is attended every year by the whole _ranger_ family. Including, my OLDER brother, Jason, and my boyfriend, _you_. I can't think of a more protective group by my side, besides that. I really like to see him get past a large group of power rangers to get to me, anyways." Kim smirked wickedly to herself, loving the way the guys were gawking at her.

"Ok…we are telling the others about him, right?" Tommy nervously asked, terrified of what Kim was planning to do with Him.

 **A/N: One more chapter, I think. Almost done. We shall learn the whole story behind the Letter and meet the ex-husband next chapter….and give him nightmares for the rest of his life! Mwaawaw(Evil laugh, not sure how to spell it.)**

 **SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter 8: Finally! It's Christmas!

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Also, I forgot last chapter to give Stormyskies8 credit for the idea Rocky had…that the ex-husband by chance did. Speaking of which, whose ready to meet him!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except my OCs!**

Chapter Eight: Finally, it's Christmas!

~Ernie's Youth Center, Christmas Eve~

Jason dodged the triplets as he helped Rocky and Zack set up the Christmas tree for the party. All of the rangers were there with Zordon, David, and Sam, to help Ernie set up for the party. For some reason, David and Tommy were being rather protective over Kim, and keep glancing back at the door. After awhile, David whispered something into Ernie's ear, which made him react the same way they were, on guard. Tommy muttered something to Zordon, who immediately looked rather murderous. Jason pushed all of this to the side as he concentrated on the decorations.

…

The party was in full swing. Everything looked merry and bright, and the kids were enjoying themselves. Jason slipped away for a second to put on his Santa costume, leaving the other rangers to question Tommy and David about what was going on. Trini was about to corner them, when Kim suddenly stood up and walked over to them, whispering something quickly, pointing to the doorway.

Puzzled, Trini and the others turned around to see a tall man with super-short brown hair and green eyes walking into the room. None of them recognized him. Tommy stood up and walked over to him, same time Jason walked into the room. As he walked past Jason, he snagged his arm, signaling all rangers to follow him. Instinctively they followed. Ernie ushered the children, particularly Kim's triplets, out of the room. Alarm surged through the rangers as they realized that this was planned out. Kim hung back, looking as if she were about to cry.

Stopping in front of the stranger, Tommy folded his arms, looking every bit the ranger about to defend Earth from a monster. Suddenly a smile broke across his face, "Say, I don't think we've met before. Name's Tommy."

Rocky glances around to see if he wasn't the only one confused about Tommy's actions. He wasn't, all of the former rangers were confused. The frozen stranger seemed confused as well.

"Umm, my name's Luke…" Luke shifted backwards, caution flashing across his face.

"Wait…not Luke Powers? The gold medalist who recently had a divorce?" Tommy mock-innocently asked.

"Yes…how do you know about the divorce?" Luke was now perfectly scared, the other rangers were more amazed that Tommy knew all this.

"Depends…did you purposely break Kim and I up, way back in high school. Just so you could have her all to yourself?" Tommy suddenly growled, looking ready to beat him up to a bloody pulp.

"Yo..yo..you're that Tommy!?" Luke squeaked, revealing to the other rangers why their friend and old teammate was acting the way he was.

"Yes, I'm that Tommy! I'll have you know that I know about the other two ex-boyfriends, and the wedding. Kim finding the evidence. Her filing for divorce. I also know that she took the kids while she was waiting for it to be finalized and stayed at a hotel, just so that she wouldn't have to see your ugly face again. She even left a note telling you not to EVER come looking for her." Tommy stopped ranting, his breaths coming out in short, shallow bursts.

Nervously, Luke started to back up, only to bump into an angry Zack. It was then that he realized that while Tommy was speaking his friends, including famous singer Tanya Sloan, had circled around them, the confusion on their faces melting away to anger.

" _That's_ why Kim told her kids that you were on the naughty list." Billy hissed, his fingers curling into fists as he subconsciously flexed his arms.

Luke paled upon realizing that they all had thick muscles, including the weakest looking one. His eyes flickered over to Jason, and immediately hope flared inside of him, "Santa, surely you're not gonna let these guys beat me up, right?"

Jason started, having forgotten that he was there as Good old Nick, not the original mighty morphin red power ranger. A scowl quickly crossed his face, "Maybe I'll join them. I don't necessary like it when…" Tommy and all the others, including Kim, Zordon, and Ernie, snortedin disbelief, "Ok, fine…I hate it when someone causes _my_ sister any kind of pain. She loved _my_ best friend more than anything. And he loved her just as much. _I've_ been worried sick over them, not knowing who I should be comforting, because I'm loyal to both!" Jason then took a menacing step forward.

Luke gulped as he realized that 'Santa' had ties to Kim and Tommy, and was not happy with him. "Look, you have to be joking here. Surely you have moved on by now?"

Zack and Rocky both sucked in their breaths as they stared hard at Tommy.

"You've known her for years. You tell me if I'm over the world's most gorgeous crane." Tommy spoke slowly, fire burning in his eyes.

"What do you mean by crane? Kim's human." Luke snorted at what he thought was a lame comparison.

"Right there is what makes you different. You're not one of us. You never were one of us. You are, were, a temporary replacement, who doesn't know the first about what makes Kim, Kim." David piped up, a knowing smirk crossing his face.

"Wow…I always thought if we ended up marrying outside our 'family', we would tell them about it. I guess Kim didn't trust you with _that_ information." Aisha snorted, as she high fives Tanya.

Nods of agreement rippled through the assembled friends, amusement dancing in their eyes as they realized that Kim didn't trust him with that big part of her.

"I should warn you now, that if MY _daughter_ didn't trust you with the biggest part of her, then I don't have to approve of you. I only have to approve of the ones who know the biggest part of my children." Trini quickly glances at him. Zordon rolled his eyes, "Trini, you and Jason both are labeled amongst my children. I approve of both of you."

"Wait…how many kids do you have?" Luke stared at the bald sorcerer.

"Take every single power ranger team out there. And combine them together. Those would be my current amount of kids. I _might_ adopt some more in the near future. In fact, you're currently surrounded by my first three groups of adoption." Zordon smirked as he watched as Luke translated that into 'Kim's siblings'.

"Wait…Kim said something about overprotective siblings killing Tommy when they find out he broke up with her…" Luke glanced nervously at Tommy.

"Yeah…we held back since we like Tommy…and I'm pretty sure Father would yell at us for three hours if we killed our own brother." Jason casually mentioned.

Luke backed up slowly, before turning and bolting for it, Rocky and Zack both stepping to the side to let him through. Grinning, they turned to face Tommy, who had already left them to check on Kim. They quickly followed suit, Jason stirring away from them to go entertain the kids as Santa Clause.

…

The last of the guests were leaving. The exhausted rangers were waving goodbye, while the triplets dozed in different laps. Azura was on Zordon's lap. Rose was on David's lap. And Moss was on Ernie's lap. Kim leaned against the bar, exhaustion weighing in her shoulders. Tommy suddenly stood up and walking over, he knelt in front of her.

"I was going to wait for tomorrow, but I can't wait that long. Honestly I'm surprised I waited this long…" Tommy gulped when he noticed that Kim had arched her eyebrow up, "So…umm…will you marry? Let me be the father for your awesome kids?" Tommy held up the small black box, opening it to reveal a custom made engagement ring. It had the diamond, in the middle, and then there were pink, green, white, and red gemstones surrounding it. The ring was designed to look like a crane midflight.

"Tommy! It's beautiful! Yes!"Kim threw herself at him.

"Oh come on! We haven't even come up it with a plan to reveal to the others that Kim had asked Tommy to the dance, and that you two were official!" Rocky whined as he turned to face Zack, who was staring round eyed at the happy couple.

"That's it! Rocky! We have Tommy propose underneath mistletoe!" Zack yelped, as he pointed to a sprig of mistletoe right above the newly engaged couple.

"Hmm, so there is mistletoe there." Tommy hummed to himself as he looked expectantly at Kim.

Kim grinned like mad as she quickly kissed him full on the lips, glad to not have to worry about any mystery letters with him, unlike Luke.

"Does this mean we can call you Daddy now?" Moss suddenly shot his head up.

"Moss! You're ruining the moment!" Rose lifted her head up to snap at her brother.

"Who cares? I GOT MY CHRISTMAS WISH!" Azura sat up, a grin crossing her face.

Laughter immediately erupted the friends as they hurried over to hug the kids and congratulate their friends on their engagement.

 **A/N: Done…I'm not going to do Christmas morning, we know what became of the major gift that Azura asked for. I enjoyed writing this. See ya'll later...**

 **Oh! I did make it in time, Cat! So, ha!**

 **Ok, that's out of my system.**

 **SkyTalon**


End file.
